Only Hope
by LawliPop
Summary: The song, the words of their true souls. The dance, the secret language they created with their bodies, only meant for them to know and understand. [MalikxAnzu oneshot]


_A/N: Had to repost this 'cause FF . nettook it down. I removed the song lyrics from it, so hopefully it should be allowed now...It ismy firstMalikxAnzu fic, so I hope it's good! Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

* * *

_Only Hope_

It was a strangely cold night, he couldn't help but think; colder than usual. It was late, and everyone on board the blimp was supposedly asleep. He had awoken from another nightmare of his childhood, and decided to leave his room in order to clear his head of the awful memories.

The hallways were dark and empty, and their air was thick with a deafening silence. He walked, and his footsteps echoed off the wall. It was the only sound that could be heard for the most part, until he entered another section of the large blimp.

He looked around; hearing a soft, melodic voice singing and trying to place where it was coming from. It was inside, and moving ahead of him, going up. He followed it, still unsure about who was singing, and was led to the top of the blimp where the dueling arena was.

His lilac orbs closed, and he listened as the voice trailed off with the notes of the song, never once hitting an off key. Reopening his eyes, he saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the dueling arena. It was a woman's figure; that was obvious because of the body's shapely curves. She was moving strangely; swaying with her song; dancing to the rhythm she created. It was a slow, lovely dance; sad, almost.

He watched as she twirled gracefully, raising her hands to the heavens. The light from the moon and the stars shone down on her, giving her an ethereal glow. He had to wonder if her body had been taken over by a heavenly angel. Surely no mortal girl could move so flawlessly, so divinely?

This was not the same girl he had seen earlier, cheering on her friends as they battled to go further in the duel tournament. This girl was different somehow. This girl seemed so much more attractive, so much more desirable. Outside in the night, with no one around watching her, she was free; pouring her soul out through her music and her dance.

She was unaware of her audience, moving with poise to the tune she sang. As He watched her, with her outstretched arms and twirling hips, and her hair flying around her head like a halo, he could only think of one word that could describe her: beautiful. It was a word he had used carelessly to describe other things in his lifetime, and a word that other people in the world used quite often as well. But looking at her, He now truly understood the meaning of the word, as she fit its definition perfectly.

He took a step forward, his leather boot making more noise than he had hoped when coming into contact with the metal floor of the blimp's roof. She immediately stopped her movements, and the song ceased. The free spirit she had let out was immediately put back inside of its cage, and she was once again the girl she had been during the day.

He took another step closer to her but then paused, seeing the fear that clouded her azure eyes. He watched her calmly, seeing if she would run away now that she had the opportunity. She didn't. She only stood there, frozen; her eyes staring straight at him, into him, through him. He began walking again, this time not stopping until he stood by her side.

She was shocked when he touched her, when he slid his hand into her own and entwined their fingers. She was motionless, confused, and staring at him with all the wonder of an innocent young child.

They were silent, gazing into each other fondly. He did the only thing he could think of, the first thing that came to his mind. He closed his hand around hers and twirled her in a small circle, watching as the skirt of her nightgown flailed out elegantly. She closed her eyes, the wind on her face, and she freed her spirit again, allowing him to be the only one to see her true soul, raw and naked, as it truly was. He was breathless.

Something changed between them during that time, during those moments when they moved together. Something passed between them; a silent understanding. It was a sharing of feelings without the usage of words. With only touch, and with only dance, an unbreakable bond was formed between them. It was something that could not be explained; something that had happened as an accident, and that would last for a lifetime.

They moved faster, their eyes closed. Their dance was effortless; each movement of the hips, of the legs, or of the arms was predetermined without either of them knowing it, and they created with their bodies some sort of language that only they themselves could decipher. It was a special thing between them, and they didn't even know of it.

She leant back against his arms, dipping her head back so that her eyes were parallel to the ground that they danced on. He held her there like that, gazing down at her with a unique softness in his eyes, a softness that had never been there before. He studied her face, taking in her shining features; her silky chestnut hair, her radiant blue eyes, the pink coloring of her cheeks. She seemed so... unreal, to him. He couldn't believe he had taken no notice of her before.

She looked back up at him, reaching up and touching his face. She, too, must have been skeptical about his actual being there, and was obviously trying to prove that he was not just some trick being played on her by her imagination. He covered her hand with his own to show that he was real, standing there with her, and that he could really feel her. She smiled at the reassurance.

He idly wondered why he was doing this; dancing with her. It was something he had never in his wildest dreams imagined doing. And yet, when he had first glimpsed her atop the blimp's dueling arena, spinning and moving freely without a care in the world, it had been something he yearned for. He wanted to join her in her dance; he wanted to help her finish her song.

Her... this girl whom he had only just met several days ago, whom he had lied to about his own identity, whom he knew to be an ally to his enemies, and whom he had immediately deemed to be unworthy of even his attention... was now his partner in this dance. She was the one he had created this beautiful rhythm with; she was the only one who could understand him right now, the only one who could truly see past his web of lies and into his heart.

What's more was that she accepted him. She hadn't flinched when he had first touched her. She hadn't made any attempt to move away when he had taken her into his arms. No; instead she had allowed him to witness her true spirit that she kept locked away in front of all others. In turn, she was allowed to see his. During this one dance, this one song which lasted not even four minutes, all barriers between them had been broken down, and a path to one another's hearts had been constructed in their place.

It was their little secret escape from the normal lives they had been leading up until then. Their paradise, each found within the other, where they could truly be themselves; where they could release their spirits. This dance, this song, this moment... was entirely theirs. It belonged solely to the two forms that moved as one, who made the only noise in the silent night. And no one could interrupt them; no one could break this beautiful cycle of song and dance.

In a way, they were perfect for each other. Neither of them truly belonged in the group that they chose to be with. She was too free for her friends, too spirited, and the only way they would accept her would be when she locked her spirit inside of herself; when she did nothing more than cheer on the sidelines, keep quiet when not asked questions, be only the pretty face and nothing more.

He as well could never be considered a true member of the family which he was born into; although he greatly loved and cared for them, he did not belong, and they knew it too. He defied the iron rules which were laid down by his ancestors, and had left the underground lair which he was sentenced to live for eternity. He had created his own life, instead of living one that was planned out for him since birth. He had chosen his own path, a life where he could do which he pleased. He could never be accepted as one of the Tomb Keepers, even though he had their awful scar on his back.

This left them with no one, only themselves, for company. This made them loners in the world, never to be thought of as normal. This made them outcasts. This made their relationship a perfectly possible one. If they had no one else, why not use each other? They could be the other's hope in the world; the only hope of acceptance. At least, if they had each other, there would be one person that truly cared for them, that truly appreciated them for who they really were on the inside.

And they both wondered: 'was this what people called love?'

She stopped her singing, and once again the night air was thick with silence. Their movements ceased, and she stared up at him with curious azure orbs. What would happen now that the song was finished?

He straightened himself, still holding her. Her back was pressed against his front, giving his body warmth in the cool night air, and his arms were wrapped almost possessively around her stomach. His eyes were closed to the world, and his face hiding in her silky brown hair. He didn't want to move. However, he knew that he must retire to his room before his absence was noticed, and she had to go too.

In the morning, they would once again be enemies. This affair was to be kept a grave secret. And when night came again, the dance would be repeated.

His grip tightened on her, and he moved his face so that his lips rested against her right ear. Softly, he whispered words only meant for her to hear. A soft blush appeared on her face, caused undoubtedly by what he had told her. She reached her arms up, placing them on either side of his face so that they could stay against each other for a moment longer. Her eyes closed as well, and she let out a heavy sigh as he kissed her neck one time.

She didn't know what had caused this between them. Before these past few minutes with him, she hadn't thought of him as anyone she would want to give her heart to. She guessed that was because she only had seen the façade he used in front of others. With a mask as unreadable as the one he wore in public, it was understandable how she had been unable to see the beautiful heart that he possessed.

She instantly missed the feel of his arms around her once he finally pulled away. After a moment, she turned to face him directly. He was gazing down at her fondly with his half-lidded violet orbs, a small smile on his face as he observed how her nightgown swayed with her movements. She returned the smile and placed a hand on his chest, raising herself on her toes so that she could meet his lips with her own.

The kiss was quick, yet every emotion they each possessed was poured into it. It was unforgettable; earth shattering. It was, dare either of them say it, love.

He pulled away again and turned his back to her. He didn't need to say anything; the kiss had said enough. No, even before the kiss, the dance should have told her all she needed to know of his feelings for her. She was silent too, thinking the exact same thing.

There was nothing left for them to do now except leave and go to their respective rooms. They parted, each going their separate ways. For now, it was over. Come the next nightfall, it would begin and end once more.

The song – the words of their true souls; the dance – the secret language they had created with their bodies, only meant for them to know and understand; it would all come alive again, because it was it was their only hope of true peace, and of true love.

* * *

_A/N: The end! Please, if you reviewed this already before it was taken down, review it again! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
